


For The Girl Who Has Everything

by Anoel



Category: Bunheads
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the girl who has everything, I bring you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Girl Who Has Everything

Title: For The Girl Who Has Everything  
Music: 'N Sync  
Fandom: Bunheads  
Pairing: Michelle/Sasha  
Summary: For the girl who has everything, I give you love.  
Notes: Big thanks to shinyalice who this would not have been made without her love for this show and pairing which inspired me to finish this vid.

Link: [For the Girl Who Has Everything (44 MB)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-ForTheGirlWhoHasEverything.avi)  
Streaming: [For the Girl Who Has Everything streaming](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dq5OyDr9fCg)


End file.
